


fill your scenery to the brim with everything i've got

by hadesdancehall (jeien)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/hadesdancehall
Summary: “Admittedly, I know that now might not be the best time since we’re trying to move the Company forward,” Sakyo tells her as he gently pushes a box across the desk towards her, “but let’s say that certain powers that be wouldn’t allow me to delay it any further.”
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186





	fill your scenery to the brim with everything i've got

**Author's Note:**

> For Gray! It's not exactly wedding fic but... it's the step before it lol. I hope you enjoy!

Izumi can’t help but stare.

He’s managed to keep it together in more high-stakes situations than this: engaging in several negotiations and raids for Ginsenkai, leaving himself emotionally vulnerable for their major productions as a lead actor, even confessing his feelings to the woman he’s loved. He can keep it together now. Sakyo has to—or else they’ll both lose it.

“Admittedly, I know that now might not be the best time since we’re trying to move the Company forward,” Sakyo tells her as he gently pushes a box across the desk towards her, “but let’s say that certain powers that be wouldn’t allow me to delay it any further.”

They had only been together for one week when they were children. So many years had passed since then—since that young girl had entrusted him with all her pure hopes and dreams for the future, with each and every one potentially embarrassing her current self to bits. Wanting to do well in school, make lots of friends, stand on the stage under her father’s direction as a beloved actress, fall in love with someone who will love her with all their heart, get married and start a family of her own while living happily.

Sakyo knows he couldn’t have fulfilled most of those wishes; the time frame had already passed. But he had managed to fulfill one.

He’ll fulfill another—and the rest after that will slowly fall into place.

As usual, Sakyo’s first instinct had been to turn to his savings. With all that’s happened, he doesn’t want Izumi or her family to spend a single yen; his own filial piety doesn’t let him turn to his mother and step-father either, though he’s sure they would be more than willing to foot the bill for a ceremony and party.

But he doesn’t want it to just be another ceremony or another party. It has to be the best he can make it.

Izumi deserves that much and more.

 _Don’t just stand around waiting until it becomes the best_ , a voice in his head had reminded him—firm, but gentle like swaying maple branches. A father’s voice: Tachibana Yukio’s. A voice that wisely says _If you keep waiting for the best, it’ll never happen_.

So, he went and got a ring.

“It’s not as nice as I’d like it to be,” Sakyo says softly, trying to quell the tremble in his voice as he mentally scolds himself to keep it together, “but the sentiment remains the same. Izumi, I—”

Dammit.

His voice cracked. 

The sound of laughter fills his ears, a twinkle in the darkness trying to keep him from moving ahead.

“You almost sounded like back then,” she says, eyes glazed over with tears ready to fall. “Back when you were such a sweet little guy.”

He frowns. “Keep going and I’ll return it.”

“You won’t. You already spent the money on it.”

“I kept the receipt.”

Izumi’s hand reaches over, past the ring box, and holds his hand. “Yes, Sakyo. Of course I’ll marry you.”

It doesn’t have to be now. It probably won’t even be any time soon.

But as Sakyo laces their fingers together, he tells himself that they’ll fulfill all of Izumi’s dreams, big and small, together.

Slowly but surely, things will fall into place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Extra: The door busts open, spilling over with multiple bodies, because twenty-five guys decided to try and lean against it to listen in on what was happening. (Yes, this includes Matsukawa and Sakoda.) 
> 
> Come scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb)


End file.
